shopkinscommunitycentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Sing Along/12 Days of Shopkins
Christmas Sing Along & 12 Days of Shopkins are two episodes from the first season of Shopkins that were paired together on Cartoon Network. Broadcast The episode first aired on Cartoon Network on Friday, 15th December 2017, at 12:30 PM. This marks the first time a Shopkins episode has aired on Cartoon Network since 2000, when Shining Time Station was aired to promote the theatrical release of Thomas and The Magic Railroad. Content *Opening Theme Song *Christmas Sing Along *Season 19 Engine Rollcall end *Christmas Sing Along credits *Arc Logo *HIT Entertainment Logo *Commercial Break *12 Days of Shopkins *Season 19 Engine Rollcall end *12 Days of Shopkins credits *Jam Filled Entertainment Logo *Mattel Creations Logo *Commercial Break Airdates December 15th: * 12:30-1:00 PM (Main Channel) * 3:30-4:00 PM (CN 2) December 22nd: * 6:00-6:30 PM (Cartoon Network) Commercials Present during the original broadcasts Cartoon Network: * Cartoon Network Holiday Advert * Rusty Rivets new episodes in January Ad * Bounce Ad * Kohl's Ad * Pine Sol Ad * Nationwide Insurance Piano Commercial * Pop The Pig * Abreva Commercial * Weekend Deals at Target Commercial * Wobbly Worm Ad * Spectrum Enterprise Ad * Crate Creatures Ad * Cartoon Network New Holiday Content Ad * Cartoon Network Holiday Advert * Cartoon Network Holiday Advert * Paw Patrol Ad * Macy's Ad * Mr. Bucket * Pine Sol Ad * Super Station Commercial * Nationwide Insurance Piano Commercial * Shimmer & Shine Dolls Commercial * Macy's Commercial * Tide + Downy Commercial * Loud House & Lip Sync Battle Shorties Holiday Special Ad * Happy Holidays from Cartoon Network Ad CN 2: * all of the previous commercials from the original broadcast appeared, up until the Target ad, the following additions were edited in: * Peloton Ad * Twinkle Play Tent Ad * Cartoon Network New Holiday Content Ad * Cartoon Network Holiday Advert * The second set of commercials from the original broadcast was shown, as well as the following: * Super Station Commercial (Shown for 1 second, before being cut out in room for a Barbie Ad). Trivia *The Television Description was originally the same as the old Sprout default description, but was later changed sometime on Wednesday night, before the original airing. *Only Christmas Sing Along was shown in the Cartoon Network television description. *This marks the first Shopkins episodes to air on the main Cartoon Network channel. *This broadcast marks the first time since the seventh & eight seasons to feature episodes from two different seasons, in the US. *The Cartoon Network broadcast has the highest amount of commercials for any US Shopkins broadcast to date. *The Broadcast was originally listed on TV as "Shopkins: The", This was fixed on the Cartoon Network airing, but was listed as "ShopKins" instead of the usual listing of "Shopkins". *The Online Cartoon Network Schedule was changed the morning before the original broadcast, stating that the episodes "Unreal estate, & Code Yellow" would be aired, this is innacurate, as these are the titles of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. *On the Cartoon Network airing, twenty one minutes in, the Cartoon Network logo disappears for unknown reasons. *Apple Blossom's name is mispelled as 'Aple Blossom' on the Cartoon Network credits. *Originally the Cartoon Network airing marked the episodes as new, but this was later changed, around the time it aired. Category:Cartoon Network